


Cats don't Dance: The Song of Love

by WaterBendingQueen88



Category: Cats don't Dance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBendingQueen88/pseuds/WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a small-town cat with big-city dreams. But when he gets to Hollywood, the place of his dreams, it's not what he thinks it is. However, some reason, he still does all he can to make all his dreams come true. And he might find something more then dreams. He might find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats don't Dance: The Song of Love

'Once upon a time, there was a princess and a peasant, she lived on the top of a hill, in a glittering castle. There she had a servant, who kept her castle in order, selected and pressed her robes for the day, prepared her royal breakfast, and served it to her, in her chambers. She had fame and fortune and product endorsements. But she was not what she was seemed. '

'On the other hand, in a humble village far away, the peasant had none of those things, but he had a dream, and so with a fond farewell from his friends, and gifts of good fortune, and useless junk. Soon his world was about to clash with hers. In a place called: Hollywood!'

A cat named Danny waved goodbye to everyone as the bus headed off to Hollywood. Everyone waved goodbye to him as he was about to meet his destiny.

'Our time has come, we're gonna

Walk in the sun, oh'

Danny then waved goodbye as he was out of his hometown. 

'I've packed my heart,

We're ready to roll,'

He then looked as he grinned while still out the window. 

'We're on our way

“Cats don’t Dance”

'With a little faith we can,

Step from the shadows and tell everyone,

Turn the spotlight on,

Now our time has come,'

As the day turned to night, Danny's excitement rose higher and higher, even as others fell asleep.

'Our time has come, we're heading 

Strait for the sun, oh'

The next morning, the sun was up as a rooster crowed at a farm that the bus passed by.

'With heart and soul,

Watch us go,

We're on our way'

All while a tornado began to form at the farm area while the bus was escaping the deadly tornado.

'With a little love we know,

Nothing can stop us,'

The next night, the stars shone brightly while the bus continued onward.

'So tell everyone

Turn the spotlight on'

The cover was on Mount Rushmore the next day as the bus was passing by it.

'Now our time has come'

At one point, the bus stopped while a train was passing by the pathway.

'Our time has come, we're gonna 

Walk in the sun, oh 

I've packed my hopes,'

The bus passed through the desert while passing a cactus with a wanted poster.

'We're ready to roll, 

We're on our way'

Then, nighttime came as the bus had to stop at a hotel eventually.

'With a little faith we can 

Step from the shadows and 

Tell everyone

Turn the spotlight on 

Now our time has come'

The next night, there were road signs pointing to which direction.

'Can you feel the power, now

The day is ours 

For you and I'

Then, a car passed by, switching the signs.

'There comes a time 

To hold our heads high'

The next day, two mole workers were getting jiggy with it as they were heading inside the mine with pick axes while the bus continued.

'Make a little history

Each time we dare to dream'

At a snowy area, the bus struggled through the snow.

'Tell everyone

Turn the spotlight on

Now our time has come'

The bus eventually came to a forest area, passing through it.

'Our time has come'

As Danny poked his head out, he smiled as he saw the sight he dreamed of seeing: Hollywood.

'Our time has come 

Our time'

At the Chinese Theater, a penguin named Pudge was on a bike pedal as he stopped, looking at his custom-made ice tray. An orange tabby named Meredith was on her way to work passing by Pudge and stopped to see who was coming off the bus. As Pudge unloads his pack, Danny hopped, skipped and jumped off the bus.

When the bus left, Danny smiled and waved goodbye while the bus driver with the remaining passengers left him. Danny turned as he saw the sun rise while grinning at the beautiful sight of the Chinese Theater and began to sing.

'Since I was a little kitten. I had a dream.

My name in lights,

Danny the Song and Dance Cat!'

He danced and twirled a little. Then, he noticed the kid struggling with an ice cube. He then helped him with it. Meredith stood there listening.

'Got on a bus where dreams can come true

It’s gonna happen for me

It could happen for you'

Pudge blinked. "Who me?"

Meredith smiled. Danny nodded with a grin, winking at Meredith gleefully as he sang.

'You can do anything if you try'

He danced on the benches with the people watching while the kid and cat watched him, the kid laughing before Danny landed back on the ground.

'The most impossible dreams can come true,

If you believe it!'

He then placed Pudge on the ice while grinning. 

'This is my kind of town,

It's clear as the nose on your face!'

Meredith started feeling the beat and began to sing. Soon, Danny and Meredith were singing together.

'This is the time

This is the place

This is the time'

Pudge danced on the ice cube, as Danny and Meredith continued, and jumped into a cab. Pudge waved goodbye and said, "Bye!"

'This must be the place'

"Taxi!" cried a cat named Sawyer as the taxi drove off, she sighed and went to catch the train. 

Danny and Meredith then got on top of the taxi as Danny waved his flag and danced a bit, grinning. Meredith was dancing with him.

'Hollywood!

Where the streets are paved with gold!

Where the kitties never grow old!

In Hollywood!'

Danny looked at the huge city with amazement before noticing an actress before she posed for the cameras.

'Hollywood!

Where the stars don't shine at night!

They walk around in the broad daylight

In Hollywood!'

Then, the taxi started up again as he was off. Then, the taxi stopped as Danny looked at the old picture of "Gone with the Wind" before he dipped Meredith and posed themselves.

'Dig that face 

Ya ain't seen nothin' like it anyplace!'

Meredith got off the cab, waved goodbye at Danny and ran to her job with a smile on her face.

Danny danced and sang as he headed for the audition building, hoping for big parts and big dreams to be lived. 

Meanwhile, Sawyer got off the bus and went around traffic and saw Danny as he finished his song, he kept getting in her way, as she tried to maneuver around him and not fall over into the fountain.

'Where dreams can never grow old!

Right here in Hollywood!!'

Danny knocked her over and she fell into the water, the white cat only glared in annoyance to Danny as he headed inside.

Danny burst in, all happy go-lucky, waving hello to a grumpy fish 

"What's your name?" Danny asked the turtle called T.W. However the turtle hide in his shell nervously. "Ok. I'm Danny. Mind if I sit down?" He tried to sit next to the hippo, Tilly, but the old goat moved in the way.

"Oops, excuse me..." Danny backed up.

"Cranston!" scolded Tilly, then smiled at Danny, "Don't worry about him, Danny, he was just leaving!" The hippo pushed the goat, past the fish, and into the wall, the fish just looked at him.

The hippo giggled then grabbed Danny's hand as she gestured to herself, then around as she said. "Hi, I'm Tillie. This is Cranston. Cranston Danny, Danny Cranston, Frances Danny, Danny Frances, T.W. Danny, Danny T.W! So new in town?"

Danny took hold of his head, trying to stop the world from spinning, "I just arrived. I hear Farley Wink gives good parts for animals."

The fish, Frances, rolled her eyes, "If you call hanging by a hook a good part."

"Well at least it's a part." Tillie giggled with a snort.

T.W. frowned at Tilly, "There's no use to trying, Miss Tilly." he was holding little cards, fortune-cookie cards, and was looking at them. "My fortune cookie last night said, 'Give it up, you loser'."

"I need a drink." groaned Frances as she splashed a cup of water on her face without much expression.

Danny pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and a pencil, "Let's see, go to Hollywood. Check!"

"Whatcha got there?" asked Tilly with excitement as she peeked over Danny's shoulder.

"Well I figure if I work real hard by Friday I'll land my first big part." explained Danny with excitement. All the friends stared at each other with drop-mouthed expressions. "Well that's how it worked for you, right?"

Cranston and Frances looked at each other as if asking 'is he crazy'? "Oh, sure, right." Frances broke the silence.

"Oh, right, why not Thursday?" added Cranston.

Tilly squealed happily at the encouragement, not seeing the odd expression on the couples' faces. "Now Danny I hear they're casting a big Noah's Ark movie. Lots of work for animals. Oh your tie looks crooked, let me fix you up." She messed with his tie and stiffed him up, then gave him a gentle push. "Good Luck"

Danny got up and went over to the door, "Th-thanks a lot." he went to the door, to hear a loud, strong, low voice, speaking fast while answering many phones, and went inside.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Sawyer walked in, still wet from her run in with Danny. She blow her burned feather out of her face, Tilly chuckled, "Sawyer, what happened to you?"

"Di-Did you walk under a ladder?" suggested a frightened T.W. "Sma-Smash a mirror?"

"Have you looked in one lately." Cranston voiced with a headshake.

"No, a cat crossed my path," pouted the white cat Sawyer as she brushed past towards her desk.

"Really?" Tilly looked at Danny's figure from the tinted window of Farley's office.

"Orange Tabby, like Meredith?"

"Yeah."

"Green vest?"

"Yeah."

"Straw hat?"

"How'd you know?"

Tilly giggled, "Ohhh, hippo intuition?"

Finally Danny and the Director were finished filling out all the paperwork needed.

"Wow! This is a dream come true," breathed Danny in an excited sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, but don’t forget, 10% of that dream is mine." Farley shook Danny's hand strongly exclaiming, "Welcome to Hollywood!"

As Sawyer got to work, the phone rang as she sat down. She answered it, "Farley Wink's Animal Actors Agency may I help you? You need a lamb for the Moses picture?"

An excited lamb looked up, nodding as he pointed to himself.

"Oh? A sacrificial lamb?"

The lamb's eyes widened and he shook his head, whimpering.

"Sorry, fresh out." Sawyer sighed softly as she stood up, "Everyday I ask myself "why do I put up with this?"

"For the glamour?" suggested Frances as she took a puff of her cigar lit.

"What, this pigsty? Not offence Herb."

"None taken."

Sawyer picked up some papers and began to walk over to the filing cabinet, "Unless, of course, you’re referring to the glamour of filing! The romance of typing!" she said, sarcastically, while putting some files up in the cabin twice her size, using the cabinets as stairs.

She hadn't noticed that Tilly had begun working on her damaged skirt until she got down from the cabinets. "Tilly, what are you doing?"

"Well I’m just fixing you up. You'll want to look pretty incase you meet someone nice!" she squealed.

Sawyer rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, as if he's going to come waltzing right through that-"

The Director and Danny stepped out, smashing poor Sawyer behind the door with a yowl.

"You’re going to be find, kid," said Farley to a smiling Danny. "You're the cat's meow. You can meow can't you? Can't you?"

He pushed Danny out of the way. "Where's Sawyer!!" Sawyer closed the door behind him.

"Ah! Sawyer, sweetie, baby!" Sally picked up some papers and answered, "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"I’m in a bit of a jam," pleaded Farley as he follows the white cat.

"Too bad," remarked Sawyer as she picks up the papers she dropped.

"Can't find a female cat for the Ark picture." he continued.

"Tough tabby."

"Guess who gets to fill in?

Sawyer smirked as she said. "Hmm... you?"

The Director shook his head, "Nah I only fill in for those dashing Clark Gable types." he grinned with pride as he tried to look dashing.

"Frankly Clark I don't give a...."

Farley groaned, "Sawyer!"

"I'm a secretary, not an actress."

Farley growled, then thought for a moment, "Come on, I'll give you Sundays off!"

Sawyer walked off again, "I never work Sunday's."

Farley got in front of her, grinning. Sawyer had her arms crossed,

"Pay you double time." Farley bargained,

"Triple time!"

"Triple time?!" Farley exclaimed,

"Is there an echo in here?" Sawyer mocked.

Farley growled again, "You’re pushing me!"

Sawyer smiled, "No chow, no meow."

"OK, Ok, triple time! Here's your partner he's new in town be nice!" growled Farley as he shoved Sawyer against Danny.

She flinched when seeing Danny, remembering what had happened. "Ah, forget it!"

"Ah, ah, ah, a deal's a deal." Farley stepped on to one of the lose planks on the floor, under Sawyer, pushing her onto Danny. "Now get over to Mammoth Pictures." Farley said as he walked back into his office. 

Danny held her close, looking her over a moment. "Wow, you’re... you’re, you’re soaking wet! Is it raining outside? Because it was sunny when I came in. You know back where I come from… Oh here, let me get the door for you. Where I come from you see clouds and stuff first, and then rain comes after it." The door slammed shut behind them.

Suddenly Sawyer yowled in pain and it's because Danny had slammed the door on her tail!

"Heh, S-sorry…"

Sawyer pouted, securing her hat and walked off, not looking to see if Danny was behind her. "Uh, Miss!"  
\-----------------

Cats don't Dance © WB  
Meredith Cat © me


End file.
